A Day With Switzerland And Company
by Takei Hisa
Summary: "Never invite Latvia over again, you hear me!" Switzerland yelled at Liechtenstein. - Just some Oneshot I dreamt of


Vash let a sliver of relief escape in the form of a puffed out breath as he hung up his AK-47 on the regal walls of his large room. He took heavy, decisive steps as he paced up and down, struggling to remember what he had to do today. Piles and piles of mountainous work sat on his desk, waiting to be reviewed. Yet, he knew there was something he just absolutely had to do, and no other work could be done unless he completed this very simple task which he had undeniably forgotten.

"Snap." It suddenly came to him. He blinked his eyes in slight realization. Liechtenstein burst into his room, eyes beaming brightly. She tilted her head and grinned at Vash, expecting some form of happy response from him as well. Her short, choppy hair swung with youthful innocence and vigour as she asked Vash the very question which probably struck him like a bright-as-hell lightning bolt.

"You do remember that Latvia is coming today yes?"

No. No he did not remember that Latvia was coming today. This meant that he had to prepare three lunches that day. Ugh. The intensifying horror! Reality struck him down, hard, when the doorbell rang. To Vash, it just sounded like the devil himself pressed the doorbell. Not that Vash had anything against the pale-brown haired kid, but the fact that he had to use more resources for lunch that day irked him to no end. What a miser he was.

Vash hurried the two bundles of purity and innocence into Liechtenstein's room, reminding them to not screw up the clean state of things. "Lunch is in an hour's time." He muttered, before skulking towards the kitchen. Of course, as expected of Vash Zwingli, all he did was utter foul words and curses on his way there. Huh, so much for being a neutral nation, eh?

Vash flung open the door of the cool fridge, scanning the plastic shelves for some spark of inspiration on what to cook. "Or maybe I'll just prepare sandwiches." He mumbled incoherently to himself. Vash reached in and pried out some perfectly round, red tomatoes, (Which were thanks to none other than the Spaniard, Antonio) the head of a lettuce, some slices of turkey ham, cheddar cheese, and mayonnaise. He retrieved the bag of bread from the cupboard and started his lunch expedition.

Vash washed the tomatoes and lettuce, making sure that they were fresh and suitable for consumption. He sliced the tomatoes with great accuracy and precision, taking care not to have splats of tomato gizzards flying all around the counter. He hummed a light tune to himself as he peeled the lettuce gently, re-washing all the fresh vegetables afterwards. Everything had to be perfect, even though he was pretty reluctant about Latvia coming in the first place.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of how he had caved in when Liechtenstein came in and gave him the puppy eyes. The damned pools of adorableness that violently yanked at his heart strings—it was all so fuming. Vash defrosted the ham, fried it, and un-wrapped the perfect squares of cheese from their flimsy plastic wrap. It was time to put the sandwich together.

Vash firstly toasted six slices of bread, two by two, until they were a golden brown. He then proceeded to lay two slices of cheese on the bread, before arranging the crisp lettuce and the juicy tomatoes atop the cheese. He then put the fragrant ham slice on top of it all. To top off the mouth-watering goodness, he then drizzled a dash of mayonnaise over it, and then adding the last slice of toasty bread on top. Lunch was officially completed. He was free from anything else obstructing his paperwork!

Balancing the sandwiches on two porcelain plates which shone in the afternoon rays of sunlight, Vash approached the closed oak door of Liechtenstein's room, readying himself to call for the two. What he heard from inside, however, made him choose to simply wait outside like an idiot holding two plates of sandwiches that were getting cold—all while eavesdropping.

"Liechtenstein—I…I like..."  
"BAM!"

"K-Kids… your sandwiches are ready." remarked a towering, deathly Switzerland, holding out the two plates of food threateningly—Especially to Latvia. The demonic aura drifted about him as he forced out a grin. Obviously the devil-like cloud about him was arguing with his expression. Liechtenstein, being the oblivious, happy girl she was, simply accepted the plate of what lunch was and started munching into it. Latvia however was ready to dig a hole and bury himself alive in it.

"Remember to leave the door open, Okay?" commented Vash as he stalked off, leaving a scared-as-heck Latvia and an unknowing Liechtenstein to dig in to their lunch.

Vash let out a sigh of relief as he strode back to his study room. He only whispered one line to himself.  
"Mental Reminder: I am never letting Latvia into this house again."|

-

Meanwhile, with the Axis…

"Germany! Germany! I smell-a-the-a-aura of-a-death! It's-a- coming to -a- to get me! AHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
